tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SUTTA-NIPATA 1.4
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'1.4 KASIBHARADVAJASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- The Brahmana Kasibharadvaja reproaches Gotama(Buddha) with idleness, but the latter convinces him that he (Buddha) also works, and so the Brahmana is converted, and finally becomes a saint. Compare Gospel of S. John v. 17. ---- So it was heard by me: At one time Bhagava(Lord Buddha) dwelt in Magadha at Dakkhinagiri in the Bramana village Ekanala. And at that time the Bramana Kasibharadvaja's five hundred ploughs were tied (to the yokes) in the sowing season. Then Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , in the morning, having put on his raiment and taken his bowl and robes, went to the place where the Bramana Kasibharadvaja's work (was going on). At that time the Bramana Kasibharadvaja's distribution of food took place. Then Bhagava(Lord Buddha) went to the place where the distribution of food took place, and having gone there, he stood apart. The Bramana Kasibharadvaja saw Bhagava(Lord Buddha) standing there to get alms, and having seen him, he said this to Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'I, O Samana(ascetic), both plough and sow, and having ploughed and sown, I eat; you also, O Samana, should plough and sow, and having ploughed and sown, you should eat.' 'I also, O Bramana, both plough and sow, and having ploughed and sown, I eat,' so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha). 'Yet we do not see the yoke, or the plough, or the ploughshare, or the goad, or the oxen of the venerable Gotama(Buddha).' And then the venerable Gotama(Buddha) spoke in this way: 'I also, O Bramana, both plough and sow, and having ploughed and sown, I eat,' so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) . Then the Bramana Kasibharadvaja addressed Bhagava(Lord Buddha) in a stanza: 1. 'You tell to be a ploughman, and yet we do not see your ploughing; asked about (your) ploughing, tell us (of it), that we may know your ploughing.' (76) 2. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) answered: 'Faith is the seed, tapa(penance) the rain, panna(direct experiential understanding) my yoke and plough, modesty the pole of the plough, mind the tie, mindfulness my ploughshare and goad. (77) 3. 'I am guarded in respect of the body, I am guarded in respect of speech, temperate in food; I make truth to cut away (weeds), tenderness is my deliverance. (78) 4. 'Exertion is my beast of burden; yogakkhema my vehicle, carrying (me) to Nibbana(salvation) he goes without turning back to the place where having gone one does not grieve. (79) 5. 'So this ploughing is ploughed, it bears the fruit of immortality; having ploughed this ploughing one is freed from all pain.' (80) Then the Bramana Kasibharadvaja, having poured rice-milk into a golden bowl, offered it to Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , saying, 'Let the venerable Bhagava(Lord Buddha) eat of the rice-milk; the venerable is a ploughman, for the venerable Gotama(Buddha) ploughs a ploughing that bears the fruit of immortality.' 6. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said: 'What is acquired by reciting stanzas is not to be eaten by me; this is, O Bramana, not the Dhamma of those that see rightly; Buddha rejects what is acquired by reciting stanzas, this is the conduct (of Buddhas) as long as the Dhamma exists. (81) 7. 'One who is an accomplished great Isi(Rishi,saint), whose passions are destroyed and whose misbehaviour has ceased, you should serve with other food and drink, for this is the field for one who looks for good works(acts).' (82) 'To whom then, O Gotama(Buddha), shall I give this rice-milk?' so said Kasibharadvaja. 'I do not see, O Bramana, in the world (of men)and gods and Maras and Brahmans, amongst beings comprising gods and men, and Samanas(monks) and Bramanas, any by whom this rice-milk when eaten can be properly digested with the exception of Tathagata(Buddha), or a disciple of Tathagata. Therefore, O Bramana, you shall throw this rice-milk in (a place where there is) little grass, or cast it into water with no worms: so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) . Then the Bramana Kasibharadvaja threw the rice-milk into some water with no worms. Then the rice-milk thrown into the water splashed, hissed, smoked in volumes; for as a ploughshare that has got hot during the day when thrown into the water splashes, hisses, and smokes in volumes, even so the rice-milk (when) thrown into the water splashed, hissed, and smoked in volumes. Then the Bramana Kasibharadvaja alarmed and terrified went up to Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , and after having approached and fallen with his head at Bhagava(Lord Buddha) 's feet, he said this to Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'It is excellent, O venerable Gotama(Buddha)! It is excellent, O venerable Gotama(Buddha)! As one raises what has been overthrown, or reveals what has been hidden, or tells the way to him who has gone astray, or holds out an oil lamp in the dark that those who have eyes may see the objects, even so by the venerable Gotama(Buddha) in manifold ways the Dhamma (has been) illustrated. I take refuge in the venerable Gotama(Buddha) and in the Dhamma and in the Assembly of Bhikkhu(Monk)s; I wish to receive the pabbajja, I wish to receive the upasampada (the robe and the orders) from the venerable Gotama(Buddha),' so said Kasibharadvaja. Then the Bramana Kasibharadvaja received the pabbajja from Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , and he received also the upasampada; and the venerable Bharadvaaja having lately received the upasampada, leading a solitary, retired, strenuous, ardent, energetic life, lived after having in a short time in this existence by his own meditative effort, understanding ascertained and possessed himself of that highest perfection of a celibate life for the sake of which men of good family rightly wander, away from their houses to houseless state. 'Rebirth had been destroyed, a celibate life had been led, what was to be done had been done, there was nothing else (to be done) for this existence,' so he perceived, and the venerable Bharadvaaja became one of the arahats (fully enlightened). Kasibharadvajasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org